A stirring storm
by Sophie The Diamond Alchemist
Summary: When a young girl finds herself at the Phantomhive manor with no recollection of who she is Ciel offers to let her stay there for the time being. As the girl's memories are returned she tells Ciel of a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy who peeks Ciel's interest.


Ceil fidgeted in his seat, the way the blonde-headed green-eyed girl was looking at him made him uncomfortable and he did not like it, not one bit. You could practically see the ideas twirling and dancing around in her pretty little head. This was _not _good, he watched as excitement tingled in her eyes, _at all._ He waited a bit longer before finally deciding to humor her. Sighing, he placed the side of his head against the tip of his fingers, rubbing the throbbing spot in a circular motion. "Alright, tell me then, what arrangements do you have planned for our wedding? " She gasped, dramatically throwing herself against the back of her chair, spreading her arms out wide.

"Oh Ceil! It's going to be wonderful!" A massive wedding in _our _honor! "She held out her hand, ticking off things as she went through her list. "We're going to have cake, and flowers, and dancing. Oh! Dancing! Lots of dancing, Ceil!" She giggled and leaned forward, grabbing his hand and pulling it into her lap. "I can't believe now is finally the time for us to wed!" Elizabeth was obviously ecstatic about the whole ordeal. Ceil, however, was not. It's wasn't that he didn't care for Lizzie, he did. He just simply did not _love_ her. The thought of him participating in an arranged marriage irritated him beyond belief. Lizzie was his cousin for heaven's sake! This fact had been ignored of course, when they were written off to wed. What made Ceil most uncomfortable about this _issue_ wasn't any of the reasons before mentioned, but it was that fact that Elizabeth seemed not only happy with marrying him, she seemed _eager._ It was almost like she truly did love him. It saddened him he could not return her feelings toward him. He owed it to her to try, though. "Ceil? Are you evening listening to me?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes it's like you're not even excited about us marrying at all!" She accused, staring at him. Ceil squeezed her hand and gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

"No, no. Darling, I assure you. I'm just as eager as you are. I just simply got lost in the thoughts of you stand next to me in a pretty white dress. "The lie slipped loosely through his lips. Elizabeth blushed, pulling her hand away to cover her rosy head cheeks.

"Oh Ceil." She gushed. Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him into a tight hug. As Ceil struggled to breath and wiggle out of her iron grasp Sebastian entered the room, carrying a silver platter with various cups and pots resting on it. He smiled at them, bowing slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I thought you and Lady Elizabeth might want a cup of tea while you converse. " Lizzie loosened her grip on Ceil, moving towards Sebastian.

"Oh yes! That would be lovely!" She sat back down, smoothing down her dress as Sebastian pour the tea. Ceil's eyes (excuse me, _eye_) locked on with Sebastian's. The butler simply dipped his head as he finished with the tea.

"My lord, please do not hesitate to call me if needed." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart, bowing respectfully to both Lizzie and Ceil before retreating. It didn't take Elizabeth long to remember their previous conversation and she immediately launched back into wedding details as soon as Sebastian had left. Ceil sighed softly to himself and placed his chin in his hands, nodding and making the occasional noise to pretend like he was listening. Today was going to be a bore.

-x-x-x-

Sebastian walked down the steps of the Phantomhive manor. After leaving the room where Master Ceil and Lady Elizabeth were discussing plans for their wedding, Sebastian returned the dishes to the kitchen to be washed and began to roam about as he always did. It was a strangely quiet day but Sebastian was actually enjoying it. Master Ceil did get in quite a bit of trouble and it was tiresome to have to protect him all the time, but he couldn't very well complain about something that was his life's duty. Sebastian tilted his head upwards as he heard a storm beginning to brew, followed by Pluto's obnoxious howling, signaling that a rather large ruckus was coming their way. Sebastian sighed; it was nice while it lasted.

-x-x-x-

(Lol , yeah I know..It's short..-sigh- sorry..just the prooluge.)


End file.
